nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Treaty of Purton
The Treaty of Purton was proposed in order to conclude the war between the Warsaw Pact and Djinnaken that became known as the war that never happened. It was developed by the leaders of the WSP before the war once they had become satisfied in their cassus belli and ability to win. (For more information see the article on the NPE) The full text is reproduced below, as originally writen by Waterice Man: Section 1 – The surrender of Djinnaken Article 1: The conflict between the WarSaw Pact and Djinnaken shall be considered over with the signing of this treaty Article 2: Djinnaken retains the right to keep the capital region of New England for 500 (five hundred) years Article 3: The WarSaw Pact shall not declare war on Djinnaken over the next 100 (one hundred) years unless Djinnaken compromises the sovereignty of any member of the WarSaw Pact, Djinnaken directly brings about the death of any citizen of the WarSaw Pact in cold blood or Djinnaken fires upon the territory or property of the WarSaw Pact Article 4: All weapons owned by the government of Djinnaken at the time of the armistice shall be handed over to the WarSaw Pact or destroyed under its supervision apart from those held by the Police before the war. Non-governmental organisations and individuals may keep their weapons Article 5: From Section 2 to the end of this treaty, Articles and parts of said Articles that apply to certain countries shall only apply to them if said countries sign the treaty Article 6: Djinnaken shall accept responsibility for starting the war Article 7: Signature of this treaty may be performed in Purton by an appropriate representative of the signing government Article 8: The agreements of the Armistice shall no longer apply Article 9: Djinnaken must have complied with all articles of this treaty within 6 (six) months unless otherwise stated Section 2 – The boundaries of Djinnaken Article 1: The territories of Ireland, the Italian Peninsula and the Yucatan Peninsula shall be transferred to Cyberain Article 2: All territory held off the Planet Earth by Djinnaken shall be transferred to the Neros-Pwnage Empire (NPE) Article 3: The Territories of Oregon, Washington and Egypt shall be transferred to New Jamaica Article 4: The Territories of Greece and Poland shall be transferred to Aiur Article 5: Djinnaken has no claim towards the return of these territories. Section 3 – Djinnakenian interests outside of Djinnaken Article 1: All military bases outside of Djinnaken or owned and run by Djinnaken shall be returned to the host country, including those which are enclaves in the host nation, including (but not limited to) those in Belgium. Article 2: All citizens of transferred Djinnakenian lands will have the right to demand of their new country of residence return to Djinnaken or citizenship and receive these in the next 5 (five) years Article 3: Djinnaken may not in the next 100 (one hundred) years declare war on another nation unless said nation has compromised Djinnakenian sovereignty, killed a citizen of Djinnaken in cold blood or opened fire onto the territory of Djinnaken Article 4: Djinnaken may not station their troops outside of Djinnaken, apart from transit or visits of less than 8 (eight) days Section 4 – Compensation for losses Article 1: Djinnaken shall pay to Cyberain for distribution amongst the signatory members of the WarSaw Pact the sum of 1,000,000,000,000,000 (one quadrillion) World Credits in compensation for loss of live and damage to property Article 2: Cyberain shall collect from the members of the WarSaw Pact and give to Djinnaken the sum of 1,000,000,000,000,000 (one quadrillion) World Credits in compensation for the losses sustained by Djinnaken in this treaty Section 5 – Military limitations of Djinnaken Article 1: Djinnaken’s forces shall be limited to 500,000 (five hundred thousand) people across all forces across all jobs Article 2: Djinnaken may not use robots as combat units Article 3: The ships, across all forces, are to be limited to a total displacement of one fiftieth of the total displacement of the ships of the WarSaw Pact Article 4: Djinnaken is not to possess any Aircraft Carriers or Submarines Article 5: The Planes owned by the military of Djinnaken are to be unarmed only Article 6: Djinnaken may not operate military units more than 100 (one hundred) kilometres above sea level Article 7: Any material excesses on the limitations of Articles 1-6 of this section are to be handed over to the WarSaw Pact or destroyed under its supervision Article 8: The Provisions of Articles 1-6 are to apply for 100 (one hundred) years only Section 6 – Technologies of Djinnaken Article 1: All technologies of the Djinnakenian military are to be available for the study of representatives of the WarSaw Pact for 1 (one) year Article 2: The FOG is to be immediately decommissioned and all records handed over to the WarSaw Pact or destroyed under its supervision Article 3: Djinnaken may not begin development of a new pan-national shield or seek to attain the use of another nation’s pan-national shield for 365 (three hundred and sixty-five) years Article 4: Djinnaken must allow representatives in from Cyberain every 2 (two) years to ensure that the provisions of Articles 2 and 3 are being kept. These representatives are to be granted full access to what they need, and each inspection may last up to 30 (thirty) days Invalidity and Controversy The Treaty of Purton was deemed invalid and voided along with the War that Never Happened by Djinn Spell for a variety of reasons. Reasons cited by Djinn Spell include the fact that the Warsaw Pact violated the rules of gameplay by destroying a nation without their proper retalliation and defense, giving no regards to the sizeable defenses of the defending nation, and continually ignoring official warnings and decisions of the thread owner and continually proceeding in attempting illegal forcing of a treaty in a rowdy and annoying manner. Subsequently, many members of the Warsaw Pact claimed that Djinn Spell's ruling was unfair and biased, as he was the owner of the nation Djinnaken in question and was the player under attack. The debate has not been settled to date. It should be noted that accounts fromn either sides of the argument should not be taken for face value, as all parties who can recall the argument with a great amount of detail are affected by bias and the fault of memory. This can be demonstrated by the mistakes in this article; for instance the above treaty mentions Poland as a Djinnaken land when in fact it was not a Djinnaken possession at this time. One can assume from the nature of this mistake that Waterice has been saving this treaty, hoping to use it for a long time. Likewise, one can assume from this section of the page that Djinn Spell has been readying his defense for an equal amount of time. Category:Cyberain Category:CYOC War Category:Treaties